Visit From The Midnight Angel
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: She understands that it's still hard for him to come by now a days.  I mean, he's still considered a criminal after all...the conviction naming him as Aizen's murderer never went away, but she'll stil wait for him...HitsuMatsu...


Jeez, these 'one in the morning' deals really need to stop… 

**All well…maybe tomorrow…**

**I would have put it in 'Soothes the Soul' but I couldn't find a song that fit it or nothing…**

**I got this idea from an IchiHime (second best pairing) story I read an UBER long time ago…it just popped into my head yesterday during the beautiful thunderstorms that were around my house.**

**So yes, right now, I don't know what I put in the summary so…**

**What would be the aftermath if our loverly Shiro-chan _was_ convicted with Aizen's murder? Well, of course he won't let himself be arrested…that's for **_**stupid**_** criminals! **

**This is kinda different from other things I've written...so hope you enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: don't own characters**

* * *

'_I'll come back…I promise.'_

It was the last thing he said before he kissed her cheek and jumped out the back window. Soi Fon busted into the office literally two seconds later, but by then, he was long gone.

She sighed and sipped her tea as she sat on her back porch and stared into the dark sky. He always loved when it rained. At least that's what he told her on his last visit. But that had been almost six months ago.

Still, he always said the same thing before he left. He'd kiss her cheek and say, "I'll come back…I promise."

She knew he had to watch himself. People were still looking for him. She really didn't understand why, though. Aizen ended up not being dead at all. But he was still wanted for arrest. They both knew that too. Still, he always tried as much as he could to stop by.

Lightening flashed across the sky and she smiled. Its whiteness reminded her of his hair. She laughed as she remembered when she was so happy to see him one night, she hit him so hard as she hugged him that she knocked him into the mud, making brown splotches on his snowy head. They always did something different when he came. Sometimes they went for walks in the woods, sometimes they sat inside by a fire. If times were bad she would sit on him and cry into his neck. If times were good, they'd never get passed a hello before she began kissing his face.

She waited out here every night until around midnight. She never knew when he was going to show up. At times, he's shown up more then twice in one week. Other times he's gone a month or two without showing. He'd never gone this long, though. She was beginning to feel worried that maybe something had happened out on his travels. But, knowing how strong he was, she highly doubted it.

The worst part about this whole situation was not the fact she couldn't see him everyday, or that he always comes in the dark and never stays until sunrise. It's the fact she can't tell anyone he's around. She can't tell anyone he's even _alive_. She would love to tell at least one person. Ukitake-taicho, Renji, Kira…hell, she'd even go for Hinamori!

"Don't." he'd said once, kissing her neck. "You'd put them in danger…besides, you know what blabbermouths they can be…if Soi Fon even heard them say my name, she have them in an interrogation room within seconds."

She knew he was right, but sometimes she couldn't help smiling when she thought of him. She's gotten quite good at making up lies for why she smiles like that, or why she suddenly laughs out loud at absolutely nothing.

She heard the thump of two boots and turned her head. She smiled as he walked toward her. His hair was sopping wet and sticking to his face. He had mud up to his knees and there were bloodstains on his long green cloak. She stood, "Hey there stranger."

He smiled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. He spun her around a couple times. As he put her down, they broke apart, "Sorry I took so long."

She grabbed his hand and led him into the house. "Better late than never." She walked into the kitchen to grab him a warm drink as he took off his cloak and sat on the couch. As she handed him his drink she realized how much older he looked. There were small bags under his eyes and scars on his cheeks and neck. Seeing him in light now, she saw multiple deep gashes running up and down both arms. "Jeez, what mess have you gotten yourself into now?"

He gulped his drink as he glanced at his arm, "Not much…"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed bandages from a drawer. Sitting beside him, she touched his arm. He was cold. "This is a little more than 'not much'."

"Well, on the way here some assholes tried to mug me…then I ran into some Second Division groupies…" he growled.

"Oh, well you're here now…" she said, gently wiping away the blood and wrapping the wounds tightly. He put his head on her shoulder. "…And that's all that matters."

"Hm…" he said, closing his eyes. "Sorry it took me so long."

"Why did it?" she asked, grabbing his other arm and repeating the process.

"Well, apparently Soi Fon got word I was in Rukongai so she hiked up the security guys." He said as she finished playing nurse. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and nuzzled into her. "So it's been hard to get anywhere _near_ here."

She put her hand on his and leaned against him. "Will you stay the night this time?"

He chuckled, "Rangiku, you ask me that every time."

"I know." She said. "But your injuries _are_ kinda bad this time…and it's been months since I saw you last…"

"Rangiku…" he sighed. "You know I can't."

"Says you." She pouted. "No one would know you're here."

He picked up his head and began kissing her cheek continuously until he reached her lips. Between kisses, he said, "We'll…see…"

She groaned in response as she pushed against him. He pushed back harder. It was a game they always played. Who would end up on top of who? She won this time as she gently pushed him back against the cushions. "Hm…I…win…"

His eyes sparked with a smile as he held her close. So they stayed, for the next half hour, letting their tongues play in each others mouths, only ever separating for a quick breath of air.

As she pulled away for the final time, he moved slightly so she could lie beside him. She slipped off him as he wrapped his arm around her neck. As she leaned her head onto his chest as he smirked, "Hm…you taste good."

"So do you." She laughed as the clock in the other room struck one. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Do you have to leave so soon?"

She felt him shrug in reply. He rubbed her shoulder mindlessly and she knew he was beginning to fall asleep as well. She clutched his shirt and held it tightly, hoping her feelings would somehow transfer through it and he'd know how much she wanted him to stay. "Dunno…"

She heard him sigh and knew he was out. She opened her eyes and glanced up at his face. He looked so peaceful. She giggled as she saw a small smile plastered onto his face. She kissed his neck and snuggled against him, closing her eyes once more.

----

The clock chimed three times.

She jumped and looked around. "Neh…Toshi-" she looked down and saw he wasn't there. She panicked. He wouldn't have left without telling her! She jumped over the couch and into the kitchen. He wasn't there either. She ran to her back door and threw it open, running out into the raging storm.

"Everything okay?" she heard behind her. She turned. He was sitting in a chair with his cloak fastened around his neck and legs crossed.

"Don't do that!" she gasped running into his arms. "You scared me…I thought you left!"

"I wouldn't leave without telling you." He said, kissing her ear. The wind blew and she shivered. He smiled as he took the edges of his cloak and wrapped it around the two of them. She rotated in his arms so they were both facing the same direction. "I'm not _that_ mean."

She smiled as lightening flashed across the sky. She could fall asleep again, right here and now, in his arms. Thunder boomed across the sky. "Yes you are…you won't stay the night."

He rolled his eyes, "Would you feel better if I did?"

"Hm…yes." She said. "Besides, this storm is nasty. No one should be traveling in it."

"Alright, alright." He laughed. "I'll stay until sunrise. But no later. I could never live with myself if you got hurt because I was here."

She smiled and curled into him, "Sunrise is good enough for me."

For the next three hours, they sat in silence inside his cloak, loving each other's company. Their hands fiddled together and every few minutes he would cover her with kisses from shoulder to forehead and everywhere in between.

Her heart dropped as she saw the sun's rays through the clearing clouds. His fingers unwrapped from hers as he grabbed her waist and guided her up off his lap, him standing behind her. She grabbed the edges of his cloak and held them tightly to herself, making him unable to walk anywhere. He laughed and rocked her back and forth, "Now that's cheating."

She giggled as he tickled her sides, making her jump and let go. She faced him and grabbed his hands. "You want to take any food or anything?"

"With your cooking?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I don't have _time_ to cook anything now." She said, pursing her lips. "I meant like…bread or…fruit."

"Nah…I'll be fine." He said. She walked with him out to the edge of the woods. He kissed her cheek. "I'll come back…I promise."

He was about to turn when she suddenly jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "You'd better come back…a _hell_ of a lot sooner, got it?"

He nodded. "Yea…but I may really need to kill someone to achieve it…"

"Perfect." She smiled. She stayed latched to him for another minute, both relishing the moment. She finally dropped back onto her feet. "I love you, Toshiro."

He kissed her one last time, "I love you too, Rangiku." He walked a few yards down the dirt path before turning back towards her and bowing, making his cloak float around him, "Until next time."

Then he vanished.

* * *

**Huuuna wada blah. Yea, there ya go.**

**(By the way, he used shun-po right there at the end)**

**And I changed the fact that I never said _his_ name. **

**All well, you knew it wasn't Gin.**

**At least I hope you knew it wasn't Gin…**

_**BlackAngel**_


End file.
